


A Goddamn Work of Art

by fineandwittie



Series: In Which Dominic Toretto Gets Fucked [1]
Category: The Fast Saga, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Fucking, M/M, PWP, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Orgasm, Rimming, See notes for warnings, Strap-Ons, assplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineandwittie/pseuds/fineandwittie
Summary: Dom gets in a little over his head, but Brian is there to keep him afloat.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto
Series: In Which Dominic Toretto Gets Fucked [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787716
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	A Goddamn Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaerith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerith/gifts).



> WARNING: So Dom is willing to let Brian fuck him, even though he doesn't want it at the beginning of this fic. If that is triggery for you, please don't read it. They don't actually have that type of penetrative sex and Brian realizes what's happening, but still.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

It wasn’t like this was the first time that Dom had been fucked. How different could it be when it was a real cock, instead of that strap-on Letty had bought him for Christmas a few years ago? Given, he was pretty sure Brian’s dick was bigger than the silicone one, but it was the same concept, right? 

So why was his pulse hammering in his throat like this? Why had he broken out in a cold sweat when Brian had leaned into him and whispered, “Your ass is mine, Toretto. I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to sit for a week.”

He’d swallowed, ragged and uneven, and nodded.

Maybe it was the rarity of the act? It wasn’t like he’d been fucked very often. It wasn’t…He never really cared for it, but it made Letty so hot, her _knees_ were slippery with it, so he’d done it. 

Maybe half a dozen time? Probably less. The thing that Letty had bought was slender and so were her fingers, so none of it had hurt much. It was just…weird. Uncomfortable, maybe? Being full like that.

But Brian…Brian loved getting fucked, so maybe Letty had done it wrong? Maybe there was something he was missing in this whole deal? Or maybe it really was that different with a real cock? 

He’d nodded. He’d said he was willing. He’d agreed when Brian asked, so where the fuck was his follow-through now? When had he turned into a coward?

What was there even to be afraid of, anyway? It was just a cock. _Brian’s_ cock. So maybe it would hurt? Like he fucking cared about pain? Nothing would hurt worse than if this was what broke them, Brian and him. If his reluctance to bottom was what made Brian finally walk away.

He knew, _he knew_ that Brian was better than that. A better man than that. But this thing between them…Dom also knew it wouldn’t work out if it was one sided like that, not long term. Brian would resent him eventually. He could deny it all he wanted. He could claim he didn’t care one way or the other, but Dom could see through the bullshit. Brian might not realize it yet, but Dom did.

So he’d agreed.

Which left him where he was, stretched out naked on their bed, a pillow under his hips, his bare ass in the air. He felt like a fucking idiot. Humiliation prickled up his spine. If anyone were to walk in…

Brian hummed, a deep appreciative sound. “Fuck, you’re lovely. Your ass, man. It’s a thing of beauty. A goddamn work of art.”

Dom let his head drop to the mattress, hoping to hide the hot blush that crawled over his cheeks. “Just fucking do it, O’Connor. Whatcha waiting for?” Dom’s voice was a deep growl, hiding the unease that swirled in his stomach.

Brian hummed again and dropped a hand to the small of Dom’s back. “Just admiring the view. Gimme a minute.”

The hand disappeared. Dom closed his eyes and waited. He wasn’t sure he’d ever felt so exposed before. He and Brian had fucked over every surface in the apartment, over several of their cars, at the garage, and at 1327 on the rare occasion when they were the only ones home. It wasn’t like this was the first or even the fiftieth time that Brian had seen him naked.

So why did it feel like it was?

The hand came back, only this time it slipped down over the meat of Dom’s ass and slipped between his cheeks. He jolted when cold air hit his hole and then again when Brian’s other hand, coated in slick, got in on the action. 

Jesus, this was so fucking humiliating. Why was it so much worse than with Letty? He’d been on his back then, able to look into her face, see exactly how much she was enjoying it, even if he wasn’t. Maybe that was it? Not much good that idea would do. If this was how Brian wanted things to be, who was Dom to argue?

The one getting fucked, he thought, feeling hysteria start to creep in around the edges.

Was Brian this much of a masochist? That he enjoyed this?

He petted over Dom’s hole, gentle and easy and fucking maddening. Dom felt like a dog on a leash, getting a belly rub. Except, instead of enjoying it, he was on edge waiting to get kicked.

Brian ran the hand on Dom’s skin up from the small of his back, over his flank and across his shoulders. There was something reassuring in the familiar drag of callouses over his skin, but it didn’t stop the fine tremors that were keeping Dom’s muscles warm.

Brian froze, going absolutely silent at Dom’s back. The only sound in the room was Dom’s ragged breathing. No, just…He’d clearly done something wrong or Brian noticed how not into this he was. Fuck. He couldn’t fuck them up. He couldn’t get this wrong. 

“Dom?” Brian’s voice was flat, with the upwards tilt of a question.

Dom hummed in response and shifted against the bed. 

“Turn over.” Apparently his non-response was the wrong answer, because he could hear the frown in Brian’s voice.

He sucked in a deep breath, or as deep of one as he could manage when he seemed to be a couple heartbeats from hyperventilating. What the actual fuck was wrong with him? Jesus Christ.

He flipped onto his back, letting his thighs fall open for Brian. The other man met his eyes, a sharp searching look, before glancing down at Dom’s soft dick.

“You don’t want this at all. Do you.” It should have been a question. It wasn’t.

“That’s not…I’m just…” Dom had no idea how to salvage this. No clue how he could convince Brian that it was fine. That Dom not getting hard over this was fine.

By the look on Brian’s face, it really, really wasn’t fine. “Why didn’t you just tell me? Why…You were going to let me fuck you, when you’re clearly fucking terrified of it. Jesus Christ, Dom. What the fuck?”

Dom levered himself up, reaching for Brian. He could feel the slick between his asscheeks as he moved. Brian came into his arms easy-like, but the flatness of his expression and the hollowness in his eyes said that Dom had fucked up royally. 

“Brian. Look it’s not…I want to give this to you. I want…I want to want this. I just…Man, I’ve never…” Dom stumbled to a stop, unwilling to continue and unable to find the words anyway.

Brian’s eyes widened a little. “You’ve never been fucked?”

Dom shook his head. “Just…Just Letty.” The blush was back, hot and shameful over his face. God, he couldn’t believe he’d just admitted that he’d let his tiny ex-girlfriend fuck him up the ass. Fuck, Brian was going to think he was…

Brian blinked, absorbing this. “Okay, so a dildo, but never a real dick. And never with someone who could put some power into it. Letty’s a fucking firecracker, man, but she couldn’t move you unless you wanted to be moved.” He paused. Dom didn’t say anything, wished with his entire soul that this could just all be over right now. Brian considered things for a moment. “Did you enjoy it? With Letty.”

Dom averted his eyes and remained silent. 

“Nuh uh.” Brian muttered, snagging his chin and forcing him to meet Brian’s gaze. “You don’t get to hide from me. I can’t tell if your silence means that you liked it and were ashamed or that you hated it and don’t want to freak me out. Dom, I really need your words right now.”

Dom clenched his teeth for a moment, before managing, “Didn’t like it. Didn’t hate it, but didn’t really like it.”

Brian nodded slowly, but didn’t let go of Dom’s face. “Did she find your sweet spot?” Dom shrugged, not sure what Brian meant. “I’ll take that as a no. Hmm. Okay. What if we tried something different?”

Dom straightened his spine. “Brian, I—“

“Nope. Fucking will still be end game, but just…It doesn’t have to be tonight. Let me just show you, first. I have a couple ideas that I think you might be into. And then we can go from there. Okay?”

Shame was a hot flush down his body. What a fuck up he was. He couldn’t even manage to do this for Brian. This one small thing and he fucked it up. Brian had willingly given up his entire life for Dom. And Dom was too chickenshit to give up his ass. 

Was he really this selfish?

A small whispering voice in the back of his head said yes he fucking was. If this would get him out of this situation, even for another few days, he’d fucking take it. 

He should open his mouth and deny it. Tell Brian to get on with the fucking already. Should roll back over onto his stomach and just take it. “Bri, whatever you want.” So of course, he copped out. Fuck.

“Alright. I’m going to rim you. You can stay on your back. That way I can still see your face. Let me know immediately if you don’t like something.”

Dom nodded, no longer trusting his mouth to answer to his brain. Brian nodded back and climbed off the bed to kneel on the floor at the foot. Dom watched this with a furrowed brow. The fuck was he doing?

Brian reached up and yanked Dom down the bed by his ankles, causing the larger man to yelp, before he clamped his teeth together. 

Brian’s hands were back on him, spreading his cheeks open again. The raw, exposed feeling was still there, simmering at the back of his mind, but it wasn’t quite as present without the imminent threat of being fucked.

For long minutes, all Brian did was softly rub his fingertip over Dom’s fluttering hole. It twitched under his ministrations. It felt…almost demeaning, like being a toy that Brian particularly loved, a plaything. Passive to Brian’s desire and action. Was that how this worked? Was this how Brian felt whenever Dom fucked him? Would he want it so often if it was?

Or was this something directly related to being ‘rimmed’? Dom wasn’t sure what that was. He’d been following Brian’s lead in this thing between them since the beginning. Had no idea what he was doing and no one, except Brian, to ask. It’s not like he could Ask Jeeves about that shit with Jesse having access to all of his electronics. And anyway, he was pretty sure he’d just give his computer a virus or something.

Dom took several deep, steadying breaths, and then nearly jumped right out of his skin when something wriggly and wet brushed against his hole.

He looked down the length of his body to see that Brian’s head had disappeared between his thighs. _His fucking tongue_. It was Brian’s tongue that was in his fucking asshole right now.

Holy fuck.

It was warm and wet, licking at him in soft, quick strokes, almost kittenish. Every single thought and worry that he’d ever had just melted away or possibly decided to take up residence in his cock, where all his blood had gone.

Dom was hard and breathless with it already. Christ, why hadn’t Brian told him about this? It felt…It felt…

Brian’s tongue squirmed its way into Dom’s hole, rough and perfect inside him and Dom never ever wanted it to stop. He was panting heavily, like he’d just run a marathon, and he was beginning to feel lightheaded. 

His nipples, when Brian raised a hand to scratch at them, were already tight and aching. Everything in him was aching. Brian was lapping at him again. Like his hole was a fucking ice cream.

Dom felt like his entire body was just going to rattle apart. Every touch of Brian’s hands felt like electricity crackling over his skin. Every lap of Brian’s tongue sent a flood of molten pleasure up and down his spine. He was going to come like this, untouched and whining. He hadn’t done that since he was a fucking teenager.

But God. Nothing had ever felt like this before.

With a twist of his tongue and a slick slide of a single finger up inside him, Dom’s world whited out. He couldn’t tell if he was shouting or not, couldn’t tell anything, but the absolute, overwhelming pleasure that was drowning him.

Through it all, Brian continued to lap at his hole, spearing him on his tongue. That finger was creeping further up into his body, but he was too far gone to care much about it.

That is, until, just as he was settling back into his skin, it brushed something inside him. He nearly shot up off the bed, his whole body going tight as a bowstring. A loud, high whine careened out of his throat without his permission, but he couldn’t control it. 

Dom was dying. That had to be the only explanation. Shudders were running up and down his body like fire. He could hear himself shouting, hoarse cries of pleasure interspersed with Brian’s name. 

Brian chuckled against his ass, pressed that same spot hard, curling his thumb around to press against his perineum too, and Dom was done, again. The wave of orgasm crashed over him and pulled him under. 

He’d never blacked out from sex before. 

When he swam back to reality, his body was still shuddering through a series of tiny aftershocks. The feeling was so intense Dom couldn’t tell if it hurt. He struggled to get his elbows under him and peered down at Brian, who’d finally sat back on his heels.

“What. The. Fuck. Was that?”

Brian laughed, delighted and open. “That was a prostate orgasm. Fun, wasn’t it?”

Dom stared at him. He blinked and stared some more. Brian was clearly insane. 

Brian laughed again, this time at the expression on his face. “You’ve got a particularly sensitive prostate, man, which is a wonderful thing to have. Letty clearly did not know shit about what she was doing, because if it’d been me fucking you…” He let the thought trail off.

Dom stared at him some more. “You’re telling me that it feels like that all the time?”

Brian shrugged. “Nah. Not that last part. But the first orgasm? Sure.”

“ _Jesus Christ_. Okay. Okay. You still hard?” Brian arched a brow, but nodded. “Then goddamn fuck me. Want to see if you can make me come a third time tonight. Never done that before.”

Brian’s grin was hungry and sparkling. Dom was never, ever letting this beautiful maniac go.


End file.
